Tyson's Hidden Past
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: Tyson has a past only his mother and one other knows about. When that one other and his mom come back, can he stand against his mom? Who can help him emotionally. Takes place in season 3 is slightly AUish, and has an OC. Contains yaoishonen-ai.
1. Default Chapter

FASH: Warning this fic is angsty, AUish, has an OC, and will contain yaoi/shonen-ai, also, I will not use the new G-Revolution characters, other than Daichi, and instead will have the Dark Bladers and the Majestics battling cuz they were only in the first season and their cool! THERE WILL BE HILARY BASHING! If you like her, leave. I've only seen the first two episodes for G-Revolution, but know some of the stuff that's going to happen, I go on many site with episode summaries! ^,^  
  
Disclaimer: I only own my character Amethyst. This is for the whole fic.  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
Tyson sat glumly in his room, his grandpa and Daichi were talking, so he decided to go online.  
  
As The World Falls Down. I Stand Alone: Tyson! You haven't been on is so long!  
  
World Champ: I know I know Ame...sup?  
  
As The World Falls Down. I Stand Alone: nm u?  
  
World Champ: you know the new tournament, Max and Rei left to be with the All Stars and the White Tigers.  
  
As The World Falls Down. I Stand Alone: Oh, r u ok?  
  
World Champ: Ya, I'll deal with it. There's a new kid here too, thinks he can beat me, he's staying with us, and there's another guy, Jin, they both want to beat me.  
  
As The World Falls Down. I Stand Alone: I'm sure you'll show 'em who's boss.  
  
World Champ: Thnx Ame. I g2g now, talk 2 you later.  
  
As The World Falls Down. I Stand Alone: TTFN!  
  
Tyson sighed as he logged off, and looked at a picture n a silver frame, it showed two children, a boy and a girl, the boy was Tyson, and the girl had big amethyst eyes, shoulder length ultra violet hair, and black bangs.  
  
'Oh Amethyst, what would I have done with out you.' He thought, going back to the day he first met his very best friend.  
  
*Flashback 9 years to Canada*  
  
A 6-year-old Tyson was running through the woods crying, his mother had hit him again. And she had said he was a worthless child who she wished she never had.  
  
The thunder above sounded and lightning crashed. He whimpered, he was scared.  
  
"Why doesn't my mommy love me?" He asked collapsing on the ground in a fit of sobs.  
  
"Are you okay?" A voice asked from behind him. Tyson turned around and saw a girl his age crouching over him with an umbrella.  
  
"I'm fine." He lied, but Tyson could tell by the look on the girls face she didn't trust him.  
  
"Not your not." She kneeled on the ground and...hugged him.  
  
Tyson couldn't hold it in anymore, he burst into tears and told this strange girl about how his mother didn't love him, how she had hit him ever since he could remember...how he wanted to be loved.  
  
"What's your name?" The girl asked soothingly while rubbing his back.  
  
"I'm Tyson." He replied shakily, this girl wasn't laughing at him like the men his mother brought home, she didn't call him weak, useless or anything!  
  
"I'm Amethyst, but you can call me Ame, I'll be your friend." The girl said softly, and Tyson's feature lit up, he finally had a friend.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
'Amethyst, at times I think you're my only real friend. I've never really trusted my father, he just took me from my, abusive, mother, then dropped me off here and left, I hardly even hear from him. Grandpa seems to like Daichi more than me, and he's only known the kid for two days. Rei and Max are leaving, Kai'll probably go to, back to the Demolition Boy or something, why do people seem to abandon me?' He asked himself, his eyes began to water and he shook the tears away angrily. 'I will not cry.'  
  
Meanwhile, in Canada, a girl with long, knee length ultra violet hair, the front part being black and reaching 4 inches below her shoulders and amethyst eyes, was looking at the same picture Tyson had been.  
  
'Oh Tyson, I'm the only one you've told your past too, you can't live like this, the mask you wear will someday crack, break and fall, revealing your true self, the lost little boy who could never trust grown ups, and was timid and afraid.'  
  
This girl, was Amethyst Philomena, Tyson's first and best friend, the one who knew his darkest secrets, and the only one who could understand what he was going through.  
  
'I remember the day we met, I was running away because mom and dad always, and still do, pay more attention to Iris, that little brat of a sister, she just sopped the attention up, I met Tyson and realized he had it worse than me, so I decided to be strong for him, and live with the people who could care less, but should care the most. They hadn't even noticed I had been gone till I got back, and they scolded me, all the while Iris was behind them, laughing at me...'  
  
She got up, pulled out a suitcase and started packing clothes. 'Don't worry Tyson. I know about your abandonment issues, and I'll be there for you, always, I promise.' She thought determinedly.  
  
And so the two 14 year olds thought of each other, their pasts, and their friendship. And late at night, a plane left for Japan, carrying one stubborn girl, who was determined to help her friend, for she knew him better then anyone, and knew she had to help.  
  
'One day you'll throw your mask to the wind, for you won't need it anymore. Tyson, you're my best friend, and I will help you.  
  
FASH: There the first chappie R&R! Plezzzz! 


	2. Chapter 2

FASH: Hi again, I hope you like this chapter.  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
Tyson woke up feeling very glum, Rei was in China, Max was in America, Daichi had slept in the dojo last night, and his grandpa seemed to like Daichi over his own grandson.  
  
'Oh well, if I ever need to talk, Ame will always be there for me. She knows my past, not even dad figured it out, he just wanted custody of me. I guess no one ever put two and two together that people who heavily drink may beat their kids.' A sardonic smile made its way to his face. 'And people think I'm an idiot.'  
  
Tyson got dressed and went out near he park, it was a good thinking spot, no one was ever there, they were all around the bey-dishes. He slumped down on a swing and began to think. 'Rei said I was his problem...Dose he not like me anymore, does anyone like me?' Shadows began to cover his face as his thoughts progressed, becoming more depressing.  
  
"What no hug." A quirky voice said from the swing beside him, his eyes widened, there was Ame, decked out in purple and wearing her silver dragon bling bling like necklace that had a amethyst eye.  
  
"AME!" He jumped up and hugged her as he stood, returning the hug.  
  
"I thought you could use some company, I know how depressed you get by yourself." Amethyst said seriously before breaking out with a grin.  
  
"Well, you do know me best, probably better than God." Tyson said, thinking of all the times they told each other secrets that even their parents and closest friends didn't know.  
  
"Riight. Now are you going to be gentleman and help me with my luggage or not." Ame grinned , looking for all the world like the cat who ate the canary.  
  
"Why of course, not." Tyson replied and the both chuckled at their immaturity.  
  
"Well then, you're staying at my place right?" Tyson asked, eager to talk to his old friend all day and night, even if just for some laughs.  
  
"Sure." And they made their way towards the dojo.  
  
Later, Amethyst was inside unpacking, Tyson's grandpa had gone a tad bit ballistic at the thought of a girl staying with Tyson, but after assuring him they were not and would never be with each other, he grudgingly let her stay.  
  
After Tyson's grandpa left, Amethyst decided to "Like we would do anything ~improper~ together anyway. I know your sexual preference, and it sure ain't female." Amethyst wiggled her eyebrows.  
  
"Oh.....Shut up. At least I don't go, ~Guys with accents are so cool.!~" Tyson blushed a little, so what if he was gay, at least he knew Amethyst was just joking, if she wasn't, he'd probably have an emotional breakdown.  
  
"Yo, accents are hot, English is the first, French is the second and all other accents tie for third place." Tyson had to laugh at the sheer eccentricity of his friend.  
  
*The Next Day*  
  
"Tyson! Tyson! Kai's gone, we can't find him anywhere!" Kenny ran up, Hilary right behind him.  
  
'So he has gone back to Russia hasn't he? It seems like we're falling apart at the seams.' Tyson thought before he was rudely interrupted.  
  
"Tyson! GOD! Did your mother never teach you manners!" Hilary screamed at him, while Tyson glared at her. 'Manners? Ya right, she was to drunk to do anything other than slap me around.' He thought angrily.  
  
"Hilary, shut up.' He growled before turning to Kenny. "Kai gone is he, he probably went back to Russia." 'And joined the Demolition Boys.' His thought finished his phrase.  
  
"DO YOU NOT CARE?!" Hilary exclaimed, wanting to hurt Tyson for talking back.  
  
"Uh, I don't think he does." A rude female voice said from behind her, Hilary turned around, coming eye to eye with a pissed chick.  
  
"Why should I care what you think?" Hilary ground out, but she was freaked out as the girl's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Because being female, I have no qualms about hitting other girls." And with that, she punched Hilary, and Hilary fell unconscious.  
  
Kenny was shocked, this girl came from out of nowhere and hit Hilary...and Tyson was laughing?!  
  
"Good one Ame! That was great...Why are you wearing your roller blades?" And sure enough on the girls feet were a pair of roller blades.  
  
"They make me like, 2 inches taller, I feel short without them." The girl grinned.  
  
"Do you two know each other?" Kenny squeaked out.  
  
"Ya, Kenny, this is my friend Amethyst, Ame, this is my friend Kenny, people call him the chief." Tyson said introducing them to each other.  
  
"Hey." Amethyst shoved her hand out. "Call me Ame."  
  
"Okay. People around here call me the Chief." Kenny shook her hand awkwardly. How did they know each other?  
  
"And since you're probably wondering, I didn't always live in Japan, I was born here, but my mom raised me in Canada till I was 12 and my dad got me. Amethyst was my friend back there." Tyson said, leaving out how she was his only friend.  
  
"Oh, well, any friend of Tyson's is a friend of mine." Kenny said unsurely, looking at Hilary's prone body.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, she be up and complaining in 5 minutes. So I better get going, don't want to be killed by a PMSed chick now do I." Ame said as she began to blade away.  
  
"And Tyson! I'll be back soon, just getting a feel for the neighborhood."  
  
And so Tyson's best friend was there to offer him support, but would it be enough, when his past comes back to haunt him......  
  
FASH: Tune in next chapter, and remember to review! 


	3. Chapter 3

FASH: Ready for another chapter of Tyson's Hidden Past? Well here it is!  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
Tyson woke up to the sound of birds chirping, it was perfect, to perfect, he knew something was going on.  
  
'I better get up to see, a night full of nightmares makes you want to get up.' He thought, everyone thought he was lazy because he got up late, well, the truth was, he usually didn't sleep, at all, he was scared of the dreams that would evade him. He often had nightmares once he got to sleep, and then once he got back to sleep, it was way past time to get up.  
  
And so he got, stepped over Daichi's sleeping form, the kid was still there and had somehow got Tyson to let him be his partner in the tournament. And he went to get the mail, looking through it, he found one addressed to him, curiously, he opened it, his eyes widened s he read it, and it dropped to the ground.  
  
~Tyson  
Did you really think that once your father took you away, I'd be gone for good? Tsk tsk, I thought you were smarter than that. I'm coming back Tyson, only you and me know about your childhood you worthless coward! Once I come back, I'll take over your life again, so my boy, watch out, mother is coming back. ~  
  
'Oh God no!' Tyson ran into the house after picking the letter back up, he rushed into the dojo, where Amethyst was currently sleep.  
  
"Amethyst." Tyson whispered urgently, she cracked an eye open.  
  
"Yeeeesss?" Tyson shoved the letter in her face, she read carefully, her eyes narrowing and growing darker with each passing second.  
  
"I guess she doesn't know I know, well Tyson, don't worry, I'll beat her if she even looks at you." She said determinedly.  
  
Tyson, meanwhile, was practically breaking down. 'She's coming back, she's coming back.' Ran through his mind repeatedly  
  
"Don't worry Tyson, no one's will ever harm you, it'll be over my dead body." Amethyst said in a comforting way, as she soothed him, like those years ago, when they first met.  
  
Meanwhile...Rei, Max and Kai were back in Japan, long with their teams, the tournament would start in a few days. They did not notice a woman with pale skin, baby blue hair, all dressed in black following them....  
  
"Guys your back!" Hilary exclaimed happily as she glomped Rei and Max. Kenny just smiled slightly at the teams.  
  
"Ya ya, so, how've you been doing?" Max asked in a polite way while trying to pry the girl off his arm, she was cutting off his circulation.  
  
"Oh we're fine....But I'm not to sure about Tyson." You could hear worry in Kenny's voice.  
  
"Hhhmmppp- he had horrible taste in friends when he was younger." Hilary said in a snobbish way, sticking her nose into the air.  
  
"Huh?" Rei had a clueless expression, same as everyone else, though Kai and the other Demolition Boys didn't look fazed.  
  
"Why tell you, you can see for yourself." And Hilary led them to Tyson's house.  
  
In the trees, a man named Jin watched the group. 'This may interfere with my plans.' He thought as he silently traversed through the branches.  
  
*At The Dojo*  
  
Tyson was being annoyed by Daichi, he still wanted to battle him, he caved when it came to the partner issue, but no, just no, he was better than Daichi and if that kid couldn't understand that, then why even bother.  
  
"Hey, come back here you coward, fi-" Amethyst, thoroughly fed up by Daichi's loud mouth behavior, slapped her hand over his mouth.  
  
"I swear to God, you blab about bey battling Tyson ONE more time, I will not be held responsible for my actions towards you!" As she said this, her eyes focused on Daichi's eyes, hers were narrowing in anger, creeping Daichi out.  
  
"Fine fine, I won't while you're around." He said then ran off going on about how he would beat Tyson, because he was the better bey battler, stuff like that.  
  
Amethyst made various strangling motions with her hands, but stopped when she saw the down hearted look on Tyson's face. 'Oh no!'  
  
Tyson's eyes were covered by shadows, but you could hear him whispering faintly. "I am not a coward, I am not a coward..."  
  
"Amethyst pulled him down for a hug. "No you're not, and you never will be, you're the bravest person I know, you're self-sacrificial, you're caring, and if others can't see that, they're obviously blind." She held on to Tyson's shoulders and pushed him back, looking at him with kind eyes.  
  
"Thanks." Tyson sniffled a it, but other than that, there were no signs he was on the verge of an emotional break down.  
  
"And there she is. Tyson's so called ~friend~." An annoying voice stated from behind them, Amethyst slowly turned, ready to hurt the annoying freak of a girl there....  
  
FASH: And that's that, next, enter the Majestics and Dark Bladers! R&R! 


	4. Chapter 4

FASH: I'm sorry if my chapters are a little on the short side, but I can't help it, I find it difficult to write long chapters. *shrugs* At least I update every few day right?  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
Amethyst openly glared at Hilary, who glared back, the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.  
  
"Yo, you wanna say something, say it to my face, unless you're scared I'll beat you up. Again." Amethyst grinned as Hilary winced.  
  
"Hey! It's not nice beating people up!" Max exclaimed.  
  
Amethyst just stared at him, and stared, and stared, then, burst out laughing?  
  
"Hahahaha. Awwww, that's so cute." Amethgyst said as she got her roller blades on and zipped around the various people. "But seriously, she sooo deserved it. She's a whore, who, besides whores, dress like that?" 'And now, since I don't want any murderous friends after me, I'll make my escape.' She chuckled, as she skated through the people and down the street, putting on her headphones and listening to some Evanescence.  
  
'You will never be strong enough. You will never be good enough. You were never conceived in love...' She sang along in her head, till she rounded a corner that is.  
  
"Waahhhh!" *bang* Amethyst had turned the corner and rammed into someone, the someone, known as Johnny McGreggor, was currently disoriented, while his companions chuckled at his mishap.  
  
"Gggrrrr. Get off me woman!" The angry Johnny demanded once he stopped seeing the little birdies.  
  
"Ooopppsss. Hahaha, sorry about that." Amethyst giggled nervously as she got up and reached out a hand to help the boy up, but he brushed it off and got up himself.  
  
'How rude.' Amethyst said dryly in her mind, she didn't care if he was a knob, because it took a lot for her to care, and to get so worked up over a guy wasn't her style.  
  
Meanwhile the other Majestics were observing the girl, amused because she was the only one who would let Johnny be rude and seemingly not care.  
  
'She's cute.' 'She seems to like purple.' And. 'Johnny is so uncouth.' Were the thoughts going on in their minds. (Want to match them up? I'd laugh if you didn't get them.)  
  
"Well, better get going." Ame said nervously, that blond dude was starting to scare her, he was looking at her in a rather predatorily way.  
  
"Not so fast." Enrique said making his move, the others sighed. 'There he goes again.'  
  
"How about we go shopping together." Enrique said in a suggestive tone.  
  
'Shopping? Since when did guys like shopping?' Ame stared at him with little dot eyes.  
  
"Ahem. Don't worry about Enrique, he's always like that." A guy with a French accent said, Ame's eyes started sparkling. 'Yep, accents are defiantly hot.'  
  
"Well then, see ya'll around." And she was off. Leaving Enrique to pout.  
  
"Well let's go, we must get to Tyson's house." Oliver said cheerily and lead the way.  
  
*Back At The Dojo*  
  
"......Riiiiiiight." Tyson glared at Hilary, she was trying to convince the others that Amethyst was no good.  
  
"It's true so shut up!" Hilary said angrily.  
  
Tyson siged. 'Man, I wish something would scare her off.'  
  
And as if to answer his unspoken plea.  
  
"Hello." Sanquinex said as the Dark Bladers appeared in all their dark, horrifyingly spookiness. Okay, so they just said hello. It was enough to creep Hilary out.  
  
"AAAHHH! Mo.mo.mo..mon.mon.mons.MONSTERS!" And she dashed away.  
  
"Actually, we prefer the term ~humanly challenged~ Cenotaph said to the retreating figure. Tyson began laughing merrily.  
  
"Man, I've got to get you guys to stay as long as possible. Drive the witch away." He said shooting his fist into the air while everyone stared at him.  
  
"Man, you have no appreciation for hot chicks." Michael said, adjusting his baseball cap.  
  
"Hilary? HOT! You're just twisted." Tyson's face screwed up.  
  
"What, I missed a hot chick, I'm having horrible luck today." Enrique said as he entered Tyson's yard. "First that babe ignores me and now this."  
  
"It was amusing to see you finally get shot down." Johnny said with a chuckle.  
  
"For you." Enrique muttered with a glare directed at Johnny.  
  
"And many others to." Cenotaph said with a snigger.  
  
'A hot chick who shot Enrique down? That sound familiar.' Tyson thought with a smirk.  
  
Later after everyone had gone Amethyst came back to see Tyson staring at the sunset.  
  
"Sup dawg?" She asked happily as she plopped down next to him.  
  
"........" Amethyst looked over at Tyson worriedly.  
  
"Anything wrong?" She asked concerned.  
  
Tyson still didn't speak.  
  
"Your scared about your mother aren't you?" Amethyst asked and Tyson nodded.  
  
Amethyst wrapped her arm around Tyson's shoulders and gave him a small, supportive hug as they watched the sunset turn the sky crimson.  
  
FASH: There's my next chapter, wonderful isn't it? Tell me if you do like it in a review! 


	5. Chapter 5

FASH: Hey, guess what? I've decided I hate the government because I have to learn Civics, any others out there with me? Anyways, as for who Amethyst might be paired with, you see, I have this obsession with Robert, so I'll probably pair them up.  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
Rei had gotten up and went over to Tyson's, unknowing of what he would find....  
  
Minutes before Jin had put a letter of challenge on Tyson's doorstep, to bad he didn't put it somewhere more reasonable, like the mailbox....  
  
Rei found the note. '7:45 today, a battle. I'll be there, I better go quickly, it's 7:30!'  
  
Rei met with Jin at the area of battle.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Jin demanded.  
  
"I'm here to accept your challenge for Tyson." 'He seems stressed lately, but going back to the White Tigers is the decision I made and I will stand by it.'  
  
They battled and Jin won. (I don't know K, I haven't seen the third season, that's why this is an AUish fic! So don't kill me if it turns out wrong!)  
  
After the battle Rei walked back to Tyson's dojo, finding Ma, Kenny, and Kai were already there.  
  
"You guys worried about Tyson's behavior too?" He asked.  
  
"Ya, he hasn't been himself lately, maybe that Daichi kid is bugging him." Max replied.  
  
"Hn." 'I hope he's okay.' Kai was very worried, on the inside of course.  
  
"Hey dudes!" Tyson's grandpa came up from out of nowhere. "You dudes ready for the championships, they're starting really soon aren't they?"  
  
"Yes, they start tomorrow, is Tyson up yet?" Kenny asked.  
  
Tyson's grandpa chuckled. "The little dude was actually up at the break of dawn. Maybe this old friend of his is a good influence on him."  
  
"Do you know where he is?" It was, surprisingly, Kai who spoke first. 'What if Tyson and that girl, Amethyst, are together?' He thought with dread.  
  
"I don't know exactly, but usually whenever Tyson ever wanted to be alone, he'd go to the woods. Don't know why. But that's your best bet on finding him." Mr. Grainger said as he disappeared back into the house.  
  
"Well, let's go find him." Kai said, not hiding the urgency in his voice. The others looked at one another, trying to figure out why Kai was so concerned over Tyson. Then they went to the forest where Tyson would most likely be.  
  
And all the while the woman in black watched with a smirk on her face. 'Soon, dear Tyson, soon we will be reunited. Mummy's home.' She thought as she walked off.  
  
Amethyst and Tyson were lounging.....In a tree, talking, about guys.  
  
"Ya, I bumped into those four. That blonde guy was weird, who knew guys liked shopping? Oh! And then there was that dude with the French accent. What's his name?"  
  
"Oliver." Tyson dully filled the blank.  
  
"Ya, and now that I've heard a French accent that isn't totally fake, like the ones from a movie, I think that proved French accents are hot. And that other dude, with purple hair, hehehe, purple. Anyway, he sounded English.  
  
"His name is Robert and he's from Germany." Tyson said evenly.  
  
"No way. He sounds English." Amethyst said in surprise.  
  
"He's from Germany you idiot."  
  
"Bastard." Amethyst said with a grin.  
  
"Slut." Tyson smiled back, they called each other names because it was amusing.  
  
"Oh! You man whore!" Amethyst said in mock shock as she pretended to have an emotional breakdown. "I try. I try so hard. Why can't you see that?" She said in a shaky voice while covering her eyes.  
  
"Amethyst that looks so fake."  
  
"Oh, shut up."  
  
Then they heard far off voices calling. "Tyson! Tyson! Tyyysssooooonnnn!"  
  
"Yo Ty-chan I think someone wants to talk to you." Amethyst said as she hung upside down on the tree branch. "HELLLLOOOOOOO! Can you hear me?"  
  
Max's head snapped uo. "This way you guys."  
  
They ran forward and in no time saw Tyson and Anethyst.  
  
".....Why are you hanging upside down?" Kenny asked.  
  
"It's....fun. Yea, fun. That's my story and I'm sticking to it." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Well come down here Tyson, we need to talk to you, alone." Rei gave a pointed glance to Amethyst who pouted.  
  
"Fine, leave out the chick who's known him years longer than you, see if I care." She said as she stuck her nose up, eeeerrrrr, down.  
  
They walked away from Amethyst a few meters, and then Tyson was under a barrage of questions, the main one being.  
  
'Are you okay?" / "Is anything wrong?"  
  
"I'm fine guys, nothings wrong, I just don't feel to well." Tyson said, waving off the concern of his friends.  
  
"Well you had better shape up by tomorrow then, the championships are about to start." Max said in his usual perky way.  
  
"And why did we have to have this conversation away fromAme?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Well, it's just we don't know her like you do and...." Kenny started.  
  
"It's okay, you probably trust her cause she beat Hilary up. But it was so hilarious!"  
  
"Hilarious. But I thought you had a crush on Hilary." Max said with wide eyes.  
  
Tyson's face screwed up in disgust. "That whore? You expect me to like someone who constantly verbally harassing me? No way! I want someone who'll understand me and not yell at me for how ~stupid I am!~" Tyson said with vigor. 'Someone like Kai.'  
  
'That means he's not with that Amethyst girl, or else he would of mentioned it, right?' Poor Kai, it seems the only reason he went back to join the Demolition Boys was because he wanted some solitary time to work out his feeling for Tyson, and now he knew for sure that he was in love with the blue haired boy. (YAY! I live for Ty/Kai... And Ty/Anyone!)  
  
"Well anyway, I'm just going to get Amethyst down from that tree." Tyson said as h walked back to the tree. Not noticing the way Kai was staring at his retreating form with something akin to want.  
  
FASH: And now, if you didn't know before, you know that woman in black is Tyson's mommy. The championships are tomorrow! 


	6. Chapter 6

FASH: I'm back again and I still hate civics! Nothing can change that. I hate grade 10, I like careers, because we didn't do anything.  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
Amethyst woke up and yawned, she looked around with unfocused eyes, she was tired because Daichi had kept everyone up challenging Tyson, she would be surprised if either of them had enough energy to beybattle today.  
  
"OMG! The championships are today!" She said aloud as she ran to Tyson's room  
  
"Tyson! Tyson! Tyyyyyyyssssooooonnnnn! It's today! It's today! The championships are today!" Amethyst chanted excitedly as Tyson weakly opened his eyes, it looked like he hadn't had a wink of sleep.  
  
'That's nice, wake me up at a reasonable time, okay?" Tyson asked as he snuggled back in his covers.  
  
"Awwww. You had another nightmare didn't you?" Amethyst asked. Tyson nodded.  
  
"Well, we'll jhust have to get you hyped up on caffeine and sugar to make you seem like your normal, everyday, perky self." Amethyst listed the traits sarcastically as she ripped the covers off him, to find he was only in boxers.  
  
"My my Tyson, I know that Kai might enjoy that. But honestly, sleep in pajamas like the rest of us not-so-normal-but-still-pretty-close-to-it people." Amethyst mock chided. "And guys think us girls wear those little frilly, pink see through things as pajamas. Ha!"  
  
"You are such a freak." "Ya, well I'm a cool freak, you are a famous freak, people care if you're a freak, they don't if I am." Amethyst replied.  
  
"Ya ya." Tyson muttered as Ame left the room and he got out of the bed to change.  
  
The roar of the crowd from seeing top bladers from all over the world was nearly defining. And it was giving Tyson a headache, but he smiled and bore with it, a bit reluctantly. Daichi seemed to be soaking up the praise though. They had already gone through eight rounds, only the best survived in this game, and it wasn't a surprise when the Majestics, All Stars, Demolition Boys, White Tigers ect. Won their rounds, but some rookies had talent and gave them a hard time.  
  
"Here we are once again. Give it up for these opponents. Itami and Trinity vs Oliver and Enrique from the Majestics.  
  
Itami and Oliver went up to the dish first, preparing their launchers. "3.2.1. LET IT RIP!" And their blades crashed in the dish. (I'm not explaining the battles cuz I suck at them!)  
  
"And Oliver wins!" Jazzman announced.  
  
"Careful Enrique, no matter how tactless these girls seem to be, they do have some talent, don't get caught off guard." Oliver told his Italian companion who nodded, they had underestimated the Blade Breakers once, and ended up losing the match, but now they knew the power of teamwork and not to underestimate their opponent.  
  
"Don't worry Oliver, I can handle it." Assured Enrique, but it ended up with him losing.  
  
"And now, because of the tie, the winners of the two rounds, Oliver and Trinity, will be battling." It some work, but Oliver beat Trinity, no sweat.  
  
"Oliver and Enrique are moving up in the ranks!" Jazzman shouted above the noise of the elated crowd. "Next we have Yuki and Alyssa against Kai and Tala of the Demolition Boys!" The crowd went wild, Kai and Tala were well know bladers after all.  
  
First up was Yuki against Kai, as you could probably imagine, Dranzer took care of the beast less balde. Very quickly.  
  
The came Tala vs Alyssa.  
  
"Hey Tala, nice outfit, I never knew a guy could like orange so much." Alyssa said tauntingly, but Tala took it all into stride and replied with. "I never knew anyone could obsess over pink so much." Alyssa fumed at that comment, unlike Yuki who wore all white, she wore pink, various shades, but it was all pink, you could even see her black roots, proving she even dyed her hair pink.  
  
"Grrrr! I'll get you for that!" She said as her blade landed in the dish and immediately started attacking it, but it wasn't enough to beat Wolborg. With one simple attack Alyssa's blade flew out of the dish.  
  
'That was just to easy.' Tala thought as he and Kai walked away.  
  
"And that's all for today. But tomorrow there will be more awesome blaing." Jazzman said into his microphone.  
  
"Hey guys awesome matches." Tyson said as he ran up to his friends, Daichi and Ame not to far behind him.  
  
"Thanks Tyson, you too." Rei said. "Oh, and did you see, that Jin guys is battling too."  
  
"I know, I know." Tyson muttered, that Jin guy seemed familiar, but he didn't quite know why, it was like a recollection that he couldn't remember....  
  
'Jin? Jin is here? Oh dear, once Tyson knows of his relation to Jin, Jin will try and protect Tyson. Well then, I'll just have to take them both on.' Tyson's mom thought as she spied from a dark hallway.  
  
Tyson was chatting with Rei, and it was annoying Kai to know end, Tyson should be talking to him! Not Rei!  
  
Amethyst, even though she defiantly wasn't the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree, noticed the way Kai's eyes were narrowed and glaring at Rei, and how his hands form fists that were turning white, and she were sure there were imprints in his skin from his nails. 'Maybe he likes Tyson? If he does... It's time for me to play matchmaker!'  
  
Amethyst started to cackle evil in her head and turned around so she could start plotting, but ran into a very hard chest, nose first.  
  
"Owwww." Amethyst covered her poor little nose.  
  
"Maybe you should watch where you are going. Honestly, first you run into Johnny and now me." Came the amused voice of Robert.  
  
"Man, you're so.... Proper. Do you use slang at all?" Amethyst asked.  
  
Robert raised his eyebrows at the question, as if to say. ~Me? But I'm innocent!~  
  
"Okay, how old are you?" Amethyst pried.  
  
"Seventeen." Robert answered simply.  
  
"Wha?" 'That is one mature teenager!' "How can you be so mature? Were you ever a kid! You're only young once you know, you should live it up before you legally become an adult and people actually do expect more from you." Amethyst nodded her head to her own advice, hell, if her dad wasn't the principal of her school she would probably be just passing instead of being completely average.  
  
"Yes I was a child once. Just a very mature child." Robert replied. Amethyst rolled her eyes, this guy was odd, but in a funny way. Man, were they opposites. 'But opposites attract.' Amethyst blushed at her thought, and Robert raised his eyebrows again at the unexpected reddening of her cheeks.  
  
'What a strange girl.' Robert thought with a small smile.  
  
And so the bladers gathered and talked for a while, then left to train and rest for the next day of battles. And as Tyson left he didn't notice the look Kai was giving his retreating form. Nor did Amethyst notice Robert's.  
  
FASH: I hope you enjoyed that chapter. It is now official that Amethyst is with Robert, because I love him! 


	7. Chapter 7

FASH: Sorry I didn't update as soon as I should of, on Saturday I spent the whole day at my cousin's wedding.  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
Tyson was sleeping restlessly in bed, his dreams filled with nightmares he only wished he could wake up from, and looking through his bedroom window was a woman shrouded in darkness, you could see the woman smirk and the light from the moon caught and lit up her sunglasses, which were still covering her eyes, in an eerie way.  
  
"Perfect." She whispered to herself as she silently opened the window. In her hand he held a note, and a blood red rose. 'Sleep Tyson, you're in for a surprise in the morning.' She thought and evilly cackled in her head, she was about to lay the rose and letter on the table, but heard footsteps outside the door, she quickly dropped the two items and scurried out the window, forgetting to close it.  
  
'Consider yourself lucky Tyson. Next time. Well, let's just say next time I'll come closer, or even finish my task.' She walked away from the grounds and disappeared into the dark of the night.  
  
Tyson awoke feeling cold. 'What?' He looked over toward the window whose drapes were billowing in the small breeze. 'But I always leave that window closed.' He started to get out of bed when. "OW!" He quickly lifted his foot up, hey was a small cut in his foot now, it wasn't bleeding badly, but it still hurt, now what could he of stepped on to get such a cut?  
  
Tyson looked down and saw a blood red rose, complete with thorns, and a note lying on his floor. 'What's this?' He asked silently as he opened the note, he grew pale.  
  
-Tyson, my dear boy, as you can see, I'm closer than you want, but you can't stop me, I'll follow you to the ends of the earth and back again. I'm here Tyson, and no one can protect you...-  
  
Tyson hen picked up the red rose. 'Red for my blood that she wishes to spill.' His eyes filled with tears. ''Why couldn't I have had a normal childhood? One complete with a caring mother, father, and maybe even an older brother, why during my childhood was I refused to feel loved?' Tyson cheeks were soon covered by silvery tears that he wiped away, no good would come if someone walked in and saw the world champ crying.  
  
Tyson had just finished changing when a knock sounded from outside the door, and not even waiting for a response it flew open to show a very irritated Amethyst.  
  
"I swear! That Daichi kid is going down! Once I get my hands on him I'll! Oh!" Amethyst started doing chocking motions in front of her, as if she was strangling the annoying kid known as Daichi.  
  
"What did he do this time?" Tyson asked, trying to forget his own problems.  
  
"He woke me up by saying there was a fire. Then after that, he threw my dragon necklace in a tree!" Amethyst said in anger.  
  
"Well, sometimes you're harder than me to wake up. I know by experience." Tyson commented slyly, grinning when Amethyst directed her glare at him. "Come on Amethyst, you're about as threatening as goldfish."  
  
"I am not! Anyways, I just came here to tell you that Kai's outside and wants to talk to you." Amethyst said, Tyson stared at her before snapping back to reality.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that before?!" He demanded.  
  
"You asked me a question, I answered it, and we got a little off track." Amethyst shrugged her shoulder as Tyson raced out of the room.  
  
"Man, has no one else caught on that Tyson has a crush on Kai yet? Gee, and people say I'm dense." She muttered to herself before catching sight of a piece of paper. "What's that?" She wondered aloud as she picked it up and examined it.  
  
Amethyst's hands were forming fists and her eyes were burning in rage. 'I'll get you! You lay one finger on Tyson, and you'll not only have to deal with me! But everyone of his friends!' She thought, fuming mad.  
  
Meanwhile outside Tyson had literally run Kai over. Kai had tried to keep them steady, but they ended up doing a very ungraceful fall to the ground, Kai on top. (Cliché is it not?)  
  
'Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!' Was basically the only thing running through Tyson's head. Hey, what would you do if your current crush was lying on top of you?  
  
Kai was looking into Tyson's wide, innocent, mesmerizing, compelling, he really could go on for days, eyes. 'This is the perfect chance to tell, or should I say, show, Tyson my feelings.' Kai thought as he prepared to lean down for a kiss when.  
  
"Kai? I.... Can't.... Breath." Tyson struggled to get it out, Kai was at least a full head taller than him, and Tyson wasn't sure he could last to much longer with Kai on him, no that he didn't like the situation, it would have been better under different circumstances though. 'Bad Tyson! Bad, bad Tyson!' Tyson berated himself when he thought of some particularly interesting mental images of him and Kai.  
  
Kai, reluctantly, got off Tyson, and offered Tyson his hand to help him up. (Aww!)  
  
"You ready for the battles today?" Kai asked as coldly as he could, which was quite an accomplishment, seeing as he just wanted to hug Tyson for all he was worth.  
  
"And don't you forget it!" Tyson said as he flashed Kai a 100 watt smile.  
  
"TYSON!" Amethyst ran out of the house. "Oh. Hi Kai. Tyson come over here." Amethyst grabbed Tyson's hand and dragged him over to the Koi pond.  
  
"Were you just going to keep that letter from me?" Amethyst asked.  
  
"I don't want you to worry about me." Tyson said and he looked down at his feet.  
  
Amethyst smiled and hugged Tyson. "Friends were made to worry. Now let's go of to your little match, Daichi screamed and ran to it after I started threatening him." Amethyst smiled even more. "It is so easy to intimidate that kid. But he deserved it."  
  
"I'm sure he did now let's go!" Tyson said as they trio (they were with Kai) walked to the stadium. Amethyst the only one noticing the glances the two boys were throwing at one another.  
  
As was expected, all the rookies were eliminated in the next rounds, Tyson was keeping an eye out for ~Jin of the gale,~ there was something familiar about that guy, he didn't know what exactly, but he was going to find out.  
  
Amethyst noticed his watchful state. "What's up with you?"  
  
"That Jin guy, there's something about him, like I've met him before, but the memory is lurking at the very corners of my brain, hiding in the shadows." Tyson replied, a thoughtful look on his face.  
  
Amethyst stared at him for a moment, before silently applauding. "Bravo, encore." Noticing his odd look directed at her. "You sounded so smart. Very nerd like."  
  
Tyson glared at her and Amethyst held up her hands in a peace keeping gesture.  
  
"Next up we have Jin against Leonardo!" Jazzman shouted, Tyson attention was suddenly riveted on Jin's figure.  
  
"3.2.1. LET IT RIP!" Both blades landed in the ring, but Jin's quickly, very quickly, took care of Leonard's."  
  
"And now Vicky vs Tempest!" The two girls stood up.  
  
Vicky stood and glared at Tempest. (Both OCs) "You're going to pay for your little boyfriends actions against my man."  
  
"Don't blame him for having skill." Tempest replied.  
  
"3.2.1. LET IT RIP!" The two girl's blades fought valiantly against one another, but in the end, Tempest's won.  
  
"And that's the end of today, only two days left of the world tournament!" Jazzman yelled into his microphone.  
  
"Goody." Amethyst said. Until she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Amethyst, you are so dead once we get over there." Said the amused voice of.  
  
"JESS!" Amethyst turned and saw her other five best friends.  
  
Jessica or ~Jess~ with her dark brown eyes and blond hair, she was the mother hen of their little group. Julia ~Jewl~, her lime green hair and green eyes standing out like a sore thumb. She was the competitive one of their little group. Then there was Melanie or ~Mel~ as she preferred to be called. Her dark grey eyes and sky blue hair could mesmerize any guy. She was the muscle of the group, what with all her kick boxing lessons. Stacy, and ~Stace~ had navy blue eyes and yellow/green hair. The sporty one of the group. Then, there was Mary Sue (Anyone get the pun?) she didn't want a little nickname. The completely perfect girl who was a romance addict. Her baby blue eye and bubble gum pink hair made you think she would cry if she lower than an A on anything, which she probably would. She was the brains of the group.  
  
"If it isn't the self acclaimed ~fun one~ of the group." Mel walked up and immediately gave Amethyst a noogie. "AH! Let go!" Amethyst tore away and rubbed her aching skull.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us you were going to Japan? Even your parents were going totally fanatic and crazy on us until I saw you when we were watching the worlds yesterday." Mary Sue asked concerned.  
  
"Uhhhhhhh." Amethyst faced her three friends, they didn't look to happy, probably because they would have worried to the point of a break down because of her little disappearance from home.  
  
"And these are?" Tyson asked as he looked over the newcomers in interest, they seemed about as concerned for Amethyst as Amethyst was concerned for him.  
  
"These are my friends." Amethyst began to introduce. "Mary Sue, Julia, Jessica, Melanie, and Stacy. Guys, this is my old friend Tyson."  
  
FASH: So Tyson's new friends are here, and seeing as I have no clue, tell me who to pair each of them up with. Because if you don't, I just know I'll end up putting Oliver and Mary Sue together. Did anyone get that pun by the way? Mary Sue, perfect, romance addict. This was a pretty good chapter, longer than normal, almost four pages! REVIEW! 


	8. Chapter 8

FASH: Here we go again, once again, I apologize for making the chapters so short, but I can't help it, I hate typing so much I can't even type, like, two pages in an hour. I'm so pathetic. -.-U I've got the pairing figured out, all in all it is. Kai/Tyson, Ame/Robert, Mel/Bryan, Jewel/Kevin, Jess/Michael, Mary Sue/Oliver, Rei/Max, and Kenny/Emily!  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
After Amethyst had acquainted her friends with Tyson they all walked out of the stadium.  
  
"Hey guys, I'm just going to go the long way home." Tyson said as he started walking to the forest.  
  
"Sure, whatever." Amethyst muttered as she gazed at Tyson's retreating form.  
  
"Well, let's get going." Mary Sue said as she started walking, only to bump into someone. "Oh! I'm terribly sorry." She looked up into the boys face, and went all dreamy eyed.  
  
"It's quite alright." Oliver said softly as he gazed into the bright blue eyes of the girl who bumped into him, both boy and girl seemed mesmerized by each other.  
  
"....Mary Sue is going to go on about this." Mel said, and then obtaining a higher pitch in her voice she imitated Mary Sue. "It was fate I tell you! Pure, simple, and romantic fate."  
  
"Right.... You guys feel like some soccer?" Stacy asked, her mind was always on sports. Seeing that the other girls were looking at her oddly. "What. You never want to play any sports! How can you live the way you do? I'd die without sports!" Stacy exclaimed passionately.  
  
"Simple, we just don't play sports, because we don't care." Amethyst said smirking.  
  
Stacy pouted. "Fine, I'll find someone who wants o play something." She went into ~think mode.~ "I haven't played baseball in a while hmmm."  
  
"Someone say something about baseball?" Stacy heard a voice behind her ask, she turned around and gasped, this guy was hot! (I love you Michael!)  
  
Michael grinned his trademark grin at the swooning girl, who swooned even more. "I'm Michael Parker. And you are?"  
  
Stacy managed not to sigh at his dreamy voice. "I'm Stacy, but everyone calls me Stace, or Ace."  
  
"Really." Michael said, Amethyst, Julia, Melanie and Jessica watched the two confrontations, all of them wearing identical looks of distaste.  
  
"Man, I don't know about you guys, but I don't want to watch two newly formed couples getting it on." Mel said in her monotone.  
  
"We defiantly do not." Jessica said as she turned her head, and saw four cloaked figures coming their way. "Uhhhh." 'What in the?' The figures pulled down their hoods and Jessica stared at the one in front, most likely the leader. 'Hellloooooo.'  
  
"You there girl." The leader pointed to Amethyst. "Where has Tyson gone?"  
  
Amethyst crossed her arms. "He's taking the long way home, through the forest." She jerked her hand to point at the large, and in the coming darkness of night, foreboding forest. "And why did you want to know Sanquinex?"  
  
'So that's his name. Sanquinex.' Jess smiled and giggled to herself, blushing.  
  
Mel watched her friends get all bubbly over guys. 'My God, have they no sense? One thing's for sure, I sure as hell am never going to get all chirpy from a guy.' (That's what she thinks!)  
  
Julia was thinking along the same lines, except it was more of. 'I'm too competitive for a relationship; I would turn everything into a contest.' Type of thing. Of course, Julia didn't take into consideration that a guy might make her less competitive. Julia straightened her shoulders and brought herself to her full height, which wasn't really even average height, and scowled. 'They're ogling those guys as if they were already dating.'  
  
She snorted and looked around, she'd seen many of these people on TV, the All Stars, Demolition Boys, Julia then noticed Mel staring at possibly the only boy she'd ever had a crush on. From the first world tournament Mel was drawn to Bryan, Mel found him hot. Julia's eyes widened. 'Does that mean the White Tigers are here?' She looked around, and then he spotted the neko- jins. 'Oh, please don't let me turn into a stuttering fool.' Much like Mel, Julia had a crush on someone; this someone was Kevin of the White Tiger team.  
  
Kevin felt eyes on him and turned to look straight into the green eyes of a girl. 'She's pretty.' Kevin blushed, and shyly looked away, before glancing at the girl from the corner of his eye.  
  
Mel was staring at Bryan, the silent, mysterious, cold hearted member of the Demolition Boys, of course, it was those three traits that made Mel get a crush on him. He wasn't a pansy, that's for sure. 'Mmmm. Look at those muscles. So drool worthy... *mental drool*'  
  
Amethyst watched as around her, all her friends seemed to become obsessed over their guy of choice. 'What the? Man, I have weird friends.' Amethyst shook her head with a smile. She then noticed Robert walking towards her. "Hey Robert. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing." He replied calmly as he crossed his arms and looked back to his team mates, Oliver and Mary Sue were looking into each others eyes, and most likely saying words of endearment to one another, and Johnny and Enrique seemed to be... Cheering Robert on? 'What the hell did I miss there? Man, this place is screwed up.' Amethyst thought as she stared at Johnny and Enrique.  
  
Robert looked back to see Amethyst staring intently at his team mates, his cheeks turn slightly red. 'Who did they talk me into this? Oh yes, blackmail.' Robert scowled; apparently his team had gotten a hold of a video tape with him as a child in it, singing China Girl by David Bowie, and they were using it as black mail until he asked Amethyst out. Robert blushed again.  
  
"Well Robert, I better get going." 'Now I have to round up all my little gal pals.' Robert gapped, he hadn't even said anything yet and she was off! 'I must have horrible luck.' He thought as he glared at the now laughing Johnny and Enrique, they defiantly didn't improve his mood.  
  
Amethyst quickly rounded up her friends, although it was hard. Oliver and Mary Sue had been talking about romantic novel, which cause Ame to shudder, Stacy and Michael were talking about baseball, Jessica had been fawning an worrying over Sanquinex and muttering how people were so discriminative, Julia and Kevin had just been glancing at each other, but it took a lot to break that eye contact, and last, but certainly not least, Mal had approached Bryan and both were talking about the best way to overcome your enemies with kickboxing, Mel's favorite thing to do in her spare time.  
  
After they were all rounded up they headed back to Tyson's house, only to find that he wasn't there yet.  
  
'But Tyson should be here by now, even if he did take the longer route, that path through the woods takes fifteen minutes tops.' She worriedly looked at the quickly darkening sky. 'Oh God, what if his mother! I have to find him!'  
  
After Tyson had left.  
  
Tyson had found a little spot by a small river and he sat down by it, the calming babble of the river running it's course soothed him and in no time he had fallen asleep.  
  
Some time later he woke up; it was very dark because the denseness of the trees didn't let the light of the sunset come through their foliage. 'How long have I been asleep?' He asked himself tiredly as he rubbed his eyes, then he heard something, the snapping of a twig. He quickly took out his dragoon and prepared to launch. 'Come out come out wherever you are...'  
  
FASH: How was that? Tell me in a review! 


	9. Chapter 9

FASH: Hello, I thoroughly enjoyed your reviews, and as for Genna, I will put in said pairings, as of now it is also, Tala/Spencer, Johnny/Enrique, Steve/Eddy, Lee/Mariah and I am not putting Gary/Ian in, that would be really weird....Or should I, this whole fic is going to be weird. Hmmmm.  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
Amethyst was looking all around Tyson's room, she couldn't find him by her self now could she? 'Here it is!' She found a crumbled piece of paper stating. Kai's cell phone number. She quickly sprinted to the phone and dialed the said number.  
  
Kai's thought of Tyson' were disturbed by the ringing of his cell phone. As if he hadn't been disturbed enough lately, just a few minutes ago he had walked in on Max and Rei doing things to each other, things he'd like to try on Tyson, but that wasn't the point, the point was, he was majorly annoyed and contemplated the thought of just letting it ring, until he remembered the only person he gave his cell phone number to was Tyson. 'But why would Tyson be calling me?' He flipped out his cell phone.  
  
"Hello." He answered in his normal cold voice, he inwardly cheered at keeping his cool.  
  
"Kai? It's Amethyst." Kai's face scrunched up. 'What the hell does she want?'  
  
"What do you want?" He asked, colder than usual.  
  
'Tyson never came home. And he should have been here before me and the other got here, and I'm really worried, you were the only number I new!" Amethyst panicked voice came from the other line. Kai began to worry as well. 'Tyson didn't come home? What if something happened to him?'  
  
"I'm going to call the others. Wait outside Tyson's house, we'll be right over." 'Especially if I have a say in how fast these people move.' Kai thought as he began to dial every number of every person from the teams that he knew.  
  
Amethyst was pacing in front of Tyson's house, it was sunset now, and Tyson still wasn't back, she heard some commotion from up the street and turned to see everyone, and I mean everyone, from the White Tigers, All Stars, Majestics, Dark Bladers, Demolition Boys, Blade Breakers.  
  
"Why are we here again?" Enrique muttered sleepily as he rubbed his eyes, leaning on Johnny for support. Johnny glared at Kai. "I don't know, he's the one who called."  
  
"Tyson is missing, he never came home." Kai said in monotone, but you could tell from the look in his eyes he was worried as hell, most people groaned at this revelation.  
  
"So what? The little dude can take care of himself." Steve said from his place beside Eddy, the basket ball player nodded. "And what if he just wanted to enjoy the fresh night air."  
  
Various people began murmuring words of agreement, but Amethyst, who was on the verge of a break down quickly shut them all up, she started breathing heavily and soon she was on the verge of dissolving into tears.  
  
"Tyson would NOT be so reckless, especially now." She slapped her hands over her mouth, had she given to much information away? Apparently so.  
  
"What' is so important about now?" Lee asked, his arm around the shivering Mariah.  
  
Amethyst didn't answer, she just looked to the ground. 'They are his friends, should I tell them, but then I'd break Tyson's trust.' The tears were coming closer and closer to spilling over.  
  
"Amethyst, why are you so concerned?" Robert asked slowly, Amethyst let out a small sob and lifted her face, her tears glistened silver in the light of the setting sun. "I'm worried because Tyson's mother I somewhere out there okay? And unlike the caring mothers you all seem to of had, his never loved him, she hated him, he grew up never knowing love, and she would beat and harass him. If you ever look at his back you will see multiple scars, they were all caused by her. A few days ago he got a letter saying she was coming for him. And this morning he found a note from his mother saying she was going to finish her task. NOW DO YOU SEE WHY I'M WORRIED?" Amethyst collapsed into a heap of sobs. The others just stared at the shaking form.  
  
"Why, why didn't Tyson ever tell us this?" Max asked softly.  
  
Amethyst looked up. "He didn't want anyone to know. Please! Please help me find him!" The tears were quickly coursing down her cheeks at an alarming rate.  
  
"We will." Kai said determinedly, he turned to the others, who were still fairly shocked to know that Tyson, who in over all perkiness was second only to Max, was abused by his mother as a child. "You." He pointed to the White Tigers. "Search the Northern part of the forest. "You." He pointed to the All Stars. "Look through the Southern part of the forest."  
  
"We'll search the Eastern part." Robert said as he offered Amethyst his hand, which she graciously took.  
  
"And we'll take the West." Sanquinex said.  
  
"And everyone else. Divide yourselves equally among the other teams. We will find Tyson." Kai's determined voice broke through everyone's shock, and when they were divided, they took of in search of Tyson.  
  
Tyson was breathing heavily, he could feel his palms getting sweaty, he had hear the snapping branch for what seemed like hours ago, and still nothing moved, to way eerily quiet, no bushes rustling in the wind, no night birds singing. Suddenly the bushes did start to rustle, Tyson quickly clamed himself, although on the inside his heart was beat faster than earlier today when Kai had been on top of him. He blushed at the thought, but quickly straightened up, now was not the time to be thinking of such things. The bushes rustled again, closer to his location this time, he tense as out from the shrubbery appeared a, rabbit? 'What in the name of Kami? A rabbit is what got me all spooked out?' Funny, it didn't seem a small rabbit would be able to break a twig as loudly as it did.  
  
"Hey there little buddy, you scared me, I thought you were someone else." Tyson cooed to the little rabbit, when all of a sudden a small knife was thrown in his direction, he dogged it missed it narrowly, thou the rabbit wasn't so lucky, blood now stained its once white fur. Tyson's eyes widened, he knew only one person who could be so cruel.  
  
"You thought it was someone else hmmm? Was that someone, me." An amused voice called from behind him, Tyson quickly turned around to see his mother, her sunglasses were off, revealing her blood red eyes, they seemed to contain insanity, and blood lust. "Of course you thought it was me. I'm the only one who could ever scare you into place." Tyson's mother's voice went from highly amused to deadly in the span of ten seconds. "Honestly Tyson, such a horrible boy you were, which is why I must dispose of you." She took out another small blade, it glinted silver in the small amount of light from the moon that sawn through the leaves of the trees. "Goodbye Tyson." She threw the knife directly at him, Tyson silently thanked his grandpa for teaching him kendo as the blade missed its intended target, his heart, but it still managed to get a good slice of his arm. "Crimson tears come forth from the broken flesh." Tyson's mother chanted in a sing song voice. "And tonight, the crimson tears will cry for you." She flew another knife at him. Tyson knew he couldn't fight off his mother alone. 'Maybe, someone else is out there.'  
  
Tyson gathered all his strength, and screamed.  
  
Kai's head flew up, he had chosen to search for Tyson alone, he knew the pitch of that scream, it was Tyson! He ran towards the spot it had originated from. 'I hope I'm not too late. I CAN'T be to late.' He was quickly closing in, only a couple more meters....  
  
"Hehehehe. No one can hear you, my dear boy." Tyson's mom crouched down next to her shuddering boy. "It's time OI finished you off." She rose up a knife that was bigger then all the others. "Don't worry; you won't feel a thing, once you're dead." She was about to bring it down on Tyson's neck when.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ~MY~ TY-CHAN!" Kai leaped and landed in front of Tyson's mom, he used all his abbey-trained-skills and before she could even blink, stole the knife from her hand, and pressed it to her own neck. "If murdering was legal, I would kill you right now, and I would make it very painful as well. But since it's not." Kai flipped out his cell phone. "I'll have to settle for arresting you."  
  
Tyson watched through half close eyes, he was weak from the blood loss, but before he went unconscious, his mind still registered one thing. 'Kai called me his.' And when he sank into the blackness surrounding and consuming him, he wore a small smile on his face.  
  
FASH: That was a long chapter! Look at those long paragraphs! It took me so long to do this, so don't complain. Anyhow, tell me how you liked this chapter in a review! 


	10. Chapter 10

FASH: Hello to my faithful reviewers, I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
Kai had called the police and the ambulance, thankfully Tyson was just tired from lack of blood and the doctor said he should be up and kicking in no time. The next day of the tournament was cancelled till further notice, much to the dislike of the public, since they weren't told why it had been cancelled. Currently no one was allowed in with Tyson, but that didn't stop a certain Jin from entering, through the window.  
  
'Oh little one. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you.' Jin thought as he comfortingly caressed Tyson's face. 'I did not know mother was here, but it seems you have good friends to worry about you.' He managed to pull himself away. "Goodnight, little brother." He whispered to the still figure, before going out the way he came in. Tyson stirred in his sleep, even in his dreams, he felt strangely comforted, though he didn't know why.  
  
Later on the nurses finally decided to let some people see Tyson, but only two, Kai and Amethyst were the ones chosen to go in.  
  
Amethyst rushed over to the bed and grabbed on to Tyson's hand, eyes filling up with tears. Meanwhile, Kai stood right by the door, knowing that Amethyst and Tyson had a deep relationship. 'But not as deep as my feelings for him.'  
  
Out side the various couples. Melanie and Bryan, Julia and Kevin, Jessica and Sanquinex, Stacy and Michael, Mary Sue and Oliver, Kenny and Emily, Max and Rei, Tala and Spencer, Lee and Mariah, and Johnny and Enrique (That had better be all of them, look at that list.) were all taking in hushed voices, talking loudly in such an already quiet place would mane the hospital seem freakier than when in was completely silent, hoping Tyson was alright.  
  
Robert sighed; Johnny and Enrique suddenly snapped their heads up, as if they had just remembered something. 'Oh God no.' was all Robert thought once he saw the glints in their eyes.  
  
"Say Robert, did you ask her out yet?" Johnny asked quietly, Enrique nodding quickly.  
  
Giving him self a mental note to get some blackmail on them later, Robert shook his head.  
  
"Well you had better, wouldn't want that tape falling into the wrong hands now would we?" Enrique said slyly, and Robert mentally cursed his mother for wanting to record every moment of his life, honestly, how troublesome.  
  
Inside the room Amethyst sighed, she knew she should get out. 'Besides, if they don't get together after this little encounter, I'll have to lock them in a closet together.' She slowly got up, gave a respectful nod to Kai, who nodded back, and exited the room.  
  
Since there were no other people around, Kai practically threw himself to Tyson's side, his eyes glowing with unshed tears. 'If I had lost you, and I hadn't told you, I don't know what I'd do...'  
  
Robert looked up as Amethyst came out of the room, she looked frightfully tired, but that was acceptable, seeing as it was nearly midnight. She walked over and conveniently sat in the chair next to Robert, she then rested her head on her upturned hands and sighed.  
  
"Is he okay?" Robert asked in concern, Amethyst turned and smiled slightly at him, Robert felt his heart flutter in his chest and a small blush roused on his cheeks.  
  
"He's fine, just asleep." Amethyst then tried to hold back a yawn, and failed miserably. Robert smiled, she was so unique.  
  
"I think we should get going, it's almost twelve." Mary Sue commented from her place beside Oliver and everyone agreed, slowly getting up and walking down the hall. Amethyst was slower getting up than all the others, all the worry had taken toll on her; it seemed as if she would fall over any minute. Robert waited for her patiently and put a comforting arm around her shoulder. She smiled brightly at him and snuggled into his embrace, causing both of them to blush.  
  
Johnny and Enrique were spying from around the corner, watching intently. "Do you think he'll actually do it?" Enrique asked, and Johnny smirked. "He had better, not only does he like the girl, but we have blackmail on him and we all know he can't stand seeming uncouth."  
  
Mary Sue and Oliver were whispering giddily, much to the annoyance of the many surrounding them, but they supposed it was alright, after all, what else were girlfriends and boyfriends supposed to do? (And if some people reading this have an answer to that question, keep it to yourselves.)  
  
Julia and Kevin were just walking side by side, glancing at one another every so often, and when their gazes caught they turned their heads quickly and blushed.  
  
Jessica was fawning over Sanquinex and clutching to his arm, it was very interesting to see the vampire get so flustered, the red on his face contrasted greatly with his porcelain skin.  
  
Lee was walking with an arm around Mariah, whispering in her ear, and once and a while she'd blush and giggle madly. Let's just say, the other didn't want to know what they were talking about.  
  
Stacy and Michael were excitedly talking about their favorite baseball teams, and nobody could keep up with what they were saying, they talked really fast when they were hyped up.  
  
Kenny and Emily were silently going over stats, but due to the close proximity looking over Dizzi brought they were both blushing pretty hard.  
  
Max and Rei, while still worried about Tyson like everyone else was, had quickly left the group and went to Rei's apartment, they others didn't want to think about what they were doing to each other.  
  
Tala and Spencer were walking hand in hand, it looked very odd, but cute at the same time, both had small smiles on their faces.  
  
Johnny and Enrique were practically molesting each other..... Let's not go into further detail on that.  
  
Robert and Amethyst were walking slowly. Robert was gathering up all his courage, they were now far enough from the rest of the group that they wouldn't hear his, in his own mind, pitiful attempt to ask Amethyst out. "So then, Amethyst?" "Um hum." Amethyst looked up at him. Robert took a deep breath and decided to just get it out. "Would you like to get some, err, coffee with me sometime, or if you don't like coffee, go to a movie or.." He stopped noticing the odd look Amethyst threw in his direction. 'God, did I screw up already?' "Robert. Are you, asking me out?" Amethyst watched as he nodded and she blushed profusely. "I'm sorry to inconvenience you by asking such a question but-" Robert was silence when Amethyst put one finger over his mouth to keep him quiet. "I would love to." She said with a small blush. Robert, being exuberant about her answer, quickly pecked her on the mouth, it wasn't to much, but it was enough to make both of them blush.  
  
Johnny and Enrique, who were hiding in the bushes high fived each other and then stop their video camera, they had recorded the whole thing!  
  
Meanwhile back at the hospital Tyson stirred and blearily opened his eyes, he could tell from the shear white of everything that he was in a hospital room, what he wasn't so sure about was the thing clutching his hand, he slowly got up, a little disorientated from blood loss, and looked down to see and head of slate and navy hair. It was KAI! Kai was holding his hand! Tyson sat there in shock for a moment, then Kai started waking up.  
  
Kai lifted his head and looked straight into the surprised eyes of Tyson. Seeing that he was awake Kai practically pounced on him. "You're alright." He whispered to himself, as if he hardly believed his own words.  
  
"Of course I am, why, were you. Worried about me?" Tyson asked, a small blush stained his cheeks. Kai saw this and almost melted from the cutness, but instead settled for.  
  
"Of course I was worried, more than I ever want to be again." Kai then brought his lips down on Tyson's for a short, sweet kiss. "I love you Tyson. I always have." Kai looked deep within Tyson's eyes, expecting disgust, but instead saw a glimmer of, love?  
  
"I love you too Kai." And Tyson brought his lips up to Kai's who joyously kissed back.  
  
FASH: Kai and Tyson are finally together, Robert finally asked Amethyst out, the other pairings are all together, and Enrique and Johnny have more blackmail, what more could a person want? Anyways, tell me how you liked this chapter in a review! 


	11. Chapter 11

FASH: Thank you reviewers! Bows repeatedly. I think I might focus this chapter around Robert and Amethyst's date, but I'll have other stuff in it for you Kai/Ty yaoi fan girls!  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
Early the next morning Tyson and Kai woke up (they didn't do anything naughty, just some kissing! .) right before a nurse came in, and in her arms were many flowers and cards. "I'm sorry sir, but Mr. Grainger needs his rest." Said the old nurse while setting the flowers and cards on a table near Tyson.  
  
"But I'm fine, really I am!" Tyson was just about to get up, but Kai's hand stopped him.  
  
"I agree, you need as much rest as you can get, you need to get well soon so you can get back in the game." Saying do Kai left, as did the nurse. Tyson sighed and picked up a random card.  
  
"Tyson, get better so I can beat you. From Daichi." Tyson's eyes turned into little dots. 'And people say I'm full of myself.' He picked up another card, it was purple and had sparkly letter proclaiming Get Well Soon on the front. 'I wonder who this could possibly be from.' He thought sarcastically with a smile on his face as he opened it up. "Dear Tyson, if you don't get well soon I'll cry, and then I'll be crying, so there. Love Ame, Mel, Jewel, Jess, Mary Sue and Ace." He shook his head in amusement. He hen picked up a light blue card, the peculiar thing about this card was that it had the picture of two brothers on it, Tyson opened it up carefully. "Tyson, I shall see you in the arena. Prepare yourself." He looked for the signature, but found none. 'That's odd, I know it's note from any of the teams I know, so who could it possibly- Jin!' Tyson's eyes widened slightly, before he smirked arrogantly. "Bring it on, Jin of the gale." He then went through the other cards, finding one from every team, the card he got from the Dark Bladers was really.... How could he put it? Interesting. In truth it scared him, it seemed that instead of whishing him well this card was meant to make him fear for his life, if he didn't know the Dark bladers were those horror movie kind of people, he probably would have cried like a five year old girl.  
  
It was good thing Tyson was a fast healer, he didn't like hospitals, they smelled funny, and since he wasn't allowed any visitors, he was all alone, and being alone with no one to talk to wasn't fun.  
  
Amethyst sighed for what seemed like the millionth time in the short span of a minute, she should have never told her friends about her date, now they were going all crazy and ballistic, trying to find the perfect make up that would go with her well tanned skin, trying to find the perfect outfit from the stuff she packed, once Mary Sue even suggested they go shopping, but Amethyst glare was a menacing thing, and they all quickly got that thought from out of their heads. 'Oh the insanity.' Amethyst sighed, again and rubbed her temple with her hands, she felt a migraine coming on, and felt her self control slipping.  
  
"Guys, I appreciate you're trying to help me in all but-" She stopped, they hadn't calmed down and weren't listening to a word she said. 'That is it!' She thought determinedly. "GUYS!" The five other girls stopped, turned to look at her and blinked. "As I was saying before, I appreciate that you're trying to help me get ready for my date but." She quickly shoved the five girls out of the room and locked the door, then wiping imaginary dirt off her hands she sighed, the girls were pounding on the door and she had the distinct feeling that one way or another they'd get back in. 'I'd better work quickly then.' She shifted through her clothes quickly, coming across something on the very bottom of her suitcase; it was a pair of back pants and a dark violet shirt with light purple stitching on the seams, then on the shirt, right over the heart, was a small picture of a dragon in a heart. It was perfect. She quickly pulled it on and surveyed herself in the mirror. 'Now the question is, should, or should I not put make up on?' as she had begun to ponder the issue, the door burst open.  
  
The five girls just stared at their friend, Mary Sue was the first able to speak. "What a lovely choice, it would have been better if you had a black skirt." She noticed Amethyst's warning look and heard her growl in the back of her throat. "But pants are fine, just magnificent." She finished nervously.  
  
"Wow Ame, You look gorgeous!" Jess exclaimer, her eyes were all sparkly, imagining a wonderfully romantic evening, but of course instead of envisioning it with Robert and Ame, it was her and Sanquinex. 'Oh Sanquinex, you're such a gentleman.' She clutched at her burning cheeks and practically turned into goop.  
  
The other girls in the room, minus Mary Sue, who was also have a romantic fantasy, stared at Jess.  
  
"You think either of them is sane?" Jewel asked Mel, who smirked.  
  
"Most likely not Julia, but who is anyway? Sanity is just an illusion." Mel stated.  
  
Amethyst looked over her friends with little dot eyes. "Anyways, getting back on topic. Do you guys think I should put make up on...or....not?" The last word came out as a squeak as Mary Sue and Jessica's eyes snapped open and seemed to gain an (to Amethyst) evil light. "Or we could just forget I asked." She started backing up, apparently Jessica and Melanie wanted to help out on this to, so they immediately tackled her, being careful of her clothes, and held her steady. Amethyst tried to break free, but she was not nearly as fit as the kick boxer or sport fanatic. She watched in fear as the three other girls approached her, unknown objects and make ups in hand, where they got them from? Amethyst didn't even want to know.  
  
Twenty minutes later the girls were finally done, and not a moment too soon, Robert would be here in five minutes. Amethyst surveyed her appearance in the mirror again, her lips had a dark purple lipstick on them, her eye lashes were accentuated with mascara, her yes were lined with black, the eyeliner went out a bit farther than necessary, giving her an almost Egyptian look, and her eyelids were coloured with dark purple eye shadow, the five other girls stood back and looked at their work of art. After all, it wasn't everyday your beat friend went on their first date.  
  
"Man, with your looks you'll knock 'him dead!" Jewel exclaimed.  
  
"I should hope not, there would be no point of this fuss at all if he were to die." Amethyst let out a nervous chuckle.  
  
All the six girls' heads moved in synchronization when they heard a knock on the door.  
  
"That must be him." "Good luck." "Don't have too much fun now." "I hope you have a great time." And "How romantic." Were the statements said to her by her close friends.  
  
"Thanks guys." She walked out of the room and over to the front door, and taking a deep breath, she opened it.  
  
Robert nervously walked up the front steps, his team mates had given him pointers, but they were long forgotten. He was not wearing his usual clothing, but a pair of white pants and a light purple shirt. He brought his hand up, hesitated for a second and looked around for any sign of the two troublesome boys that he was sure had followed him, or maybe he was just paranoid. Gathering up his courage he knocked and waited, and soon the door was opened and he saw. The most magnificent sight on earth! While he wore light colours, Amethyst wore dark; they were like opposites, yin and yang, sun and moon, night and day. They both just stared at each other for a while, till Robert bashfully handed her a bouquet of forget-me-nots. Amethyst shyly took then and held them up to smell them, looking at Robert through her half closed eyes. "They're beautiful. Thank you." She said with a small blush. Robert then offered her his arm and they were off!  
  
They return to the dojo three hours later, they had gone to a movie, then for some coffee, Amethyst was now very hyper due to the coffee, and Robert smiled as she snuggled into his arm, gigging for no apparent reason. Once they reached the front door, they stood silently for a moment, until Amethyst reached up, wrapped her arms around Robert's neck, and pulled him down for a sweet kiss.  
  
Meanwhile inside the girls were watching from a window and some were giggling madly while commenting on how cute it was, while other just watched with a smile, or smirk on their face.  
  
Tyson was bored, he had counted the tiles on the ceiling three times already, and the number never changed, so he guessed he was right in assuming that there were exactly seven hundred and thirty one tiles. Tyson sighed then noticed the window seemed to be opening of its own accord. He started to panic, until he saw the familiar face of Kai.  
  
"Kai! What are you doing here?" He asked in a hushed voice, if the nurses thought he was sleeping they wouldn't check on him and Kai wouldn't get caught in here.  
  
"I'm watching over you, idiot." Kai said affectionately as he began to run his fingers through Tyson's hair, nand soon Tyson was lulled to sleep by Kai's gentle fingertips.  
  
'Now that you're mine, I'll never let anything bad happen to you ever again.' Kai silently vowed.  
  
FASH: Aww. Wasn't the ending of this chapter so cute? sigh I wish I had a boyfriend. But I'm to forever be alone, because I'm too obsessed with anime guys to like real guys, oh well! That just mean I have more freedom! smiles Anyways, remember to review! 


	12. Chapter 12

FASH: Thank you once again to my reviewers, I love you guys. cries and hugs random person, who happens to be Robert. - . o  
  
""speech ''-thought  
  
The next day the doctor declared Tyson was well enough to beybattle, which made him extremely happy, and the beyblade fans extremely happy, now they could finally watch the finals of the beyblade world championships.  
  
The first bit of the championships went like this.  
  
Steve and Eddy were beaten by Oliver and Enrique. Mariah and Gary were defeated by Kai and Tala. Cenotaph and Zomb were beaten by Rei and Lee. Bryan and Spencer were beaten by Jin and Tempest. Oliver and Enrique were beaten by Tyson and Daichi.  
  
Now there was going to be an interesting battle, it would be Daichi and Tyson vs Jin and Tempest.  
  
Tyson went u first against Tempest and won, and Daichi went up against Jin and lost. So now it would be Tyson against Jin.  
  
'Why do you seem so familiar?' Tyson asked himself as he gazed at the masked figure, preparing to let his Dragoon loose in the bey dish.  
  
"3.2.1. LET IT RIP!" Jazzman said excitedly, and the crowd mirrored his excitement.  
  
"Dragoon attack!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"Not so fast." Jin said as his blade dodged Tyson's.  
  
"Grrr." Tyson growled, this guy was frustrating on his own, and know Tyson had a battle to be irritated about as well. Tyson wanted answers and he wanted them now! "Jin! How do I know you?" Tyson asked over the roar of the crowd, and even though he couldn't see it, he was sure Jin smiled under his mask. "I shall tell you soon Tyson. Soon." He replied, then focusing on the match he called out for his bit beast. (I don't know it's name. -.-U)  
  
Anyways, after a long, hard and valiantly fought battle, Tyson won. "Now Jin, who are you?" Tyson asked quietly.  
  
Jin slowly bean to remove his mask, and showed his face, memories surfaced in Tyson's mind. "Tyson, I'm your brother."  
  
Tyson's memories.  
  
Tyson and another boy with light blue hair, like his mother's, were playing in a sand bow, but then Tyson's father anf mother came, his mother took Tyson's hand, his father took the other boy's hand and they were dragged away from each other, separated like siblings never should be.  
  
End of Tyson's memories.  
  
"JIN!" Tyson flung himself into the arms of his older brother, he remembered now! When his parent separated they each took a child, even though Tyson and Jin wanted to stay together. Tyson's eyes started filling up with tears.  
  
"It's okay, shh." Jin ran his hands through Tyson's hair, all the while infuriating Kai. (Ahh Jealousy, what would the world do without it? It would be a better lace for one thing.)  
  
After that little emotional outburst, there were still battles to be won, and soon, all to soon, it was time for the finals, it was Tyson and Daichi against Kai and Tala.  
  
First up was Tyson against Tala, it was a hard battle, but Tyson won, then Daichi went up against Kai, it didn't take a genius to figure out Kai won.  
  
So there they were, the boyfriends facing off against each other, of course, the general public didn't know they were boyfriends, hell, some of their friends didn't even now they were together yet.  
  
"I'm not going too easy on you Tyson." Kai stated as he prepare to launch his Dranzer.  
  
"Good, cause I'm not going easy on you either." Tyson said as he too readied himself.  
  
"Here's the final match in the world championships folks, Tyson against Kai, two old teammates facing each other in battle, you can feel the tension." Jazzman said, prolonging the anxiety.  
  
'Would he just do his thing already?' Tyson asked himself angrily, Jazzman could be really annoying at times, like right now. Kai was thinking along the same lines as Tyson, but it was more like. 'Note to self, send assassin after Jazzman once championships are over.' Yep, he had an evil mind.  
  
"Here we go ladies and gentleman! 3.2.1. LET IT RIP!" And the power of the Dragon and Phoenix clashed together in battle, neither showing any signs of weakness, neither backing down.  
  
"Don't worry Tyson. I'll make your defeat quick and painless." Kai smirked in triumph as Dranzer landed a pretty hard hit on Dragoon.  
  
"That's what you think Kai." Tyson muttered. 'Come on Dragoon, you can do it!'  
  
The fans were cheering ecstatically, this had to be one of the best beyblade matched ever, both opponents were strong and neither would give up without a fight.  
  
"Who do you think will win?" Mary Sue asked Amethyst, even though it should be well known that Amethyst had a biased opinion. "Tyson all the way." Was the answer the girl received, they both turned back to watch the match unfold.  
  
"Go Dragoon!" "Go Dranzer!" The blades furiously clashed together, it seemed the battle would go on forever when.  
  
Dragoon hit Dranzer particularly hard, and Kai's blade flew out of the ring. The crowed began cheering immensely, Tyson was once again the world champion!  
  
Tyson picked up Kai blade and outstretched his hand to put it in Kai's. Kai raised his hand as if to get a grip on his blade, but instead he grabbed a hold of Tyson's wrist and pulled him into a deep kiss, not that Tyson was complaining as he practically melted against Kai. If it was possible the crowd, which mainly consisted of yaoi fan girls, went wild.  
  
After the tournament everyone went back to Kai's. And they were shocked. They knew his grandfather was rich, but his house, or should I say mansion was huge and exquisite!  
  
Kai smirked as he saw everyone's reaction, especially Tyson's, Tyson looked very much like a fish out of water, Kai's smirk broadened, Tyson was so cute. 'And all mine.'  
  
Robert looked at the mansion rather carelessly, after all, he had a castle at least twice the size of this, and his was much more historic. 'I shall have to tell Amethyst of my family history, certainly she will find it interesting, unlike Johnny.' He looked over to the boy, only to find him making out with Enrique, Robert quickly turned away with a blush. 'How uncouth.'  
  
And so they had a little victory party for Tyson. Eventually it got late, but instead of going away everyone seemed to become more energized, and then it started. No one remembered who suggested it, but everyone began to play....  
  
Spin The Bottle.  
  
FASH: What will happen next chapter other than the obvious, jealousy? Read next time to find out. And remember to review cause it's a nice thing to do, and then I'll love you. That rhymed! - . o 


	13. Chapter 13

FASH: Hello, thank you to my reviews, and yes, Tyson's mother is gone for good! Starts signing ding dong the witch is dead from Wizard of Oz  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
A good portion of the people had circled around a bottle, many of the guys didn't want to play, but when they saw their crushes/girlfriends, well, they'd kill before they let someone else kiss them! CoughRobertandKaiCough  
  
Tyson started out first, crossing his fingers. 'Land on Kai, land on Kai.' Of course, seeing as we can't all get what we want, it landed on..... Robert!  
  
Amethyst chocked on her intake of air and Robert looked about as pale as a freshly washed white linen bed sheet, in other words, he was really pale. Kai glared daggers at Robert. Tyson noticed and smirked, then he slowly got up and made his way over in front of Robert, then he kissed Robert, a little to passionately for anyone's liking, especially Kai's, Amethyst's, and let's not forget out victim, Robert.  
  
When Tyson finally separated himself from Robert he went back to his spot in the circle, only to be confronted by Kai who grabbed hold of his wrist and dragged him off somewhere.  
  
There was a disturbingly silent silence, until Enrique had to open his mouth and say something even more disturbing. "I think Kai's giving him a spanking." "URGH!" Many people in the room winced, that mental image did not bode well for their sanity.  
  
"I think we should get on with it. Robert." Mary Sue glanced at the teen that looked traumatized, he carefully reached out and spun the bottle. It began to slow. 'Oh God no!' It had landed on Sanquinex! Robert's face scrunched up as he went over to Sanquinex, who was scowling deeply. Robert gave him a quick pick on the lips, everyone in the circle giggled, chuckled, or even laughed out loud at the two boys expense, Robert went back to his spot sullenly.  
  
The little pattern went like this.  
  
Sanquinex Mariah, Lee had an extreme fit after that. Mariah Lee, Lee was happy about that. Then Lee Max, the couple of Lee and Mariah then went off somewhere to do something; the rest of the people didn't really want to think about it. Then it was Max and Mary Sue, both bashfully kissed the other. Then it was Mary Sue and Jessica, the guys howled as the two girls looked at each other with wide eyes before getting the deed over with. Then it was Jessica and Bryan, Jessica nervously went up to him, sure that Mal was going to kill her from the venomous glares the other girl was sending her way. Bryan then spun the bottle and it landed on Spencer, Tala glared at Bryan emotionlessly as Bryan went up kiss his boyfriend. Spencer's turn and the bottle landed on Enrique, and Enrique kissed Spencer back a little to passionately for Johnny or Tala's liking. Enrique spun the bottle and it landed on Tala, he grinned deviously and kissed Tala deeply, before it could go to far Johnny pulled Enrique back, placing the blonde boy in his lap and nibbling on his neck. Tala spun it and it landed on Julia, who blushed and through lowered eye glanced at Kevin who looked like he was going to kill someone, most likely Tala. Julia's spin then landed on Ian, both blushed and kissed rather quickly, Kevin looked like he wad going to kill both Tala and Ian. Ian spun it and it landed on Emily, the tennis player flushed and leaned forward for the kiss, Kenny meanwhile had gone pale and he clutched Dizzi, knuckles going white. Emily spun the bottle and it landed on Jin, Jin had to take his mask back off in order to receive the kiss. Jin spun the bottle and it landed on. Amethyst! Amethyst blushed and thought of how she was going to be kissing one of her best friend's brother, Robert raged on the other side of the circle. Amethyst spun the bottle and it landed on Johnny, neither boy nor girl looked to happy about it, and Robert looked as if he was going to wring Johnny's neck after the game. Johnny's spin landed on Mel, and he could feel Bryan's icy cold eyes glaring daggers at him, but that didn't stop his from doing his stuff, Mel was very unreactive. Mel spun and it landed on Michael, she vaguely noticed that Stacy looked completely scandalized, Mel went forward and kissed Michael very, well, coldly. Michael spun the bottle, and it landed on Stacy, both seemed very happy at that and quickly kissed each other. Once Stacy had detached herself from Michael she had a go at spinning the bottle, it landed on Gary, they both gave each other a quick peck and went back to their spots. Gary took a whack at it and it landed on Rei, the White Tigers both blushed and leaned forward to kiss. Rei had his turn and the bottle slowly stopped on Oliver, the Chinese and French boy slowly leaned together, Max and Mary Sue both pouted at the sight. Oliver then spun the bottle, and it landed on Kenny, Kenny blushed and Emily clutched at her tennis racquet as she watched the kiss. Once Kenny recovered from the kiss, he quickly spun the bottle, hoping it would land on Emily, but it didn't. It landed on Julia; both of them blushed as they went in for the kiss, poor Kevin, his girlfriend was constantly kissed by guys that weren't him. Julia spun the bottle, and it landed on Stacy, the girls, being perfectly straight, blushed deeply when the people around them started sounding out cat calls and wolf whistles. After that little adventure Stacey had her turn, and it landed on Mel, Stacey pouted, why was she always kissing her friends, who were girls? Melanie spun the bottle and it landed on Bryan, they both smirked and kissed rather passionately.  
  
"Get a room!" Amethyst hollered, Mel and Bryan looked to each other and their smirks broadened, and they went off somewhere. Amethyst stared at where they used to be. "I wasn't seriously." She said with a blush, thinking of what the two could possibly be doing, she caught on pretty quickly and covered her heated face with her hands, when she finally looked up many people had already left.  
  
Robert was still there though and he smiled slightly and offered her a hand up, he took it and once she was standing he pulled her against him in a hug. "You know how jealous this game made me." He whispered in her ear, she shivered and giggled, it tickled. "Hey! You kiss other people too." Robert's face screwed up; obviously think of his kiss with Sanquinex. "Don't remind me." Amethyst laughed at his expense, and he growled playfully before scooping her up in his arms, and ignoring her rather loud protests, walked out into the night.  
  
Kai looked at the body of Tyson beside him and slowly kissed his forehead, allowing a smile to shine through on his face. 'I think he knows not to get me jealous from know on.' Kai thought with a very large grin in place of his normal neutral expression.  
  
Tyson rolled over in his sleep and snuggled into Kai's warm embrace, muttering slightly in his sleep about blading, dragoon, and something or other. Kai's eye softened ad he gathered Tyson into his embrace. 'Mine, and never anyone else's.' Kai thought determinedly as he too fell asleep, moonlight coming in from the window causing both to look divinely ethereal.  
  
Robert had taken Amethyst back to his place for some coffee, they were just going to talk nothing more, besides, Amethyst was rather amusing when she was hyper, and it looked like she needed a little boost. It was nearly one in the morning after all, and Kai's mansion was very far away from Tyson's dojo, Robert seriously doubted Amethyst would have made it back there. 'She would fall asleep in the middle of a highway.' He grinned slightly, Amethyst didn't notice, her eyes were bleary and the coffee hadn't fully kicked in yet.  
  
"Robby-kins?" Amethyst wiped at her eyes to see Robert blushing like mad. "Why are you blushing?"  
  
"My name is Robert, not Rob, not Bob, not Robby, not Bert and defiantly not Robby-kins." Robert said defiantly, Amethyst smirked at his reaction, it seemed the coffee was working it's magic.  
  
"But I want to call you Robby-kins." Amethyst got up and seated her self in Robert's lap, snuggling into his warm chest and soon was asleep Robert sighed, but smiled. 'I guess I can let one person give me a nickname. But why did it have to be Robby-kins?'  
  
FASH: I know this chapter may seem shorter than usual, but look at that huge block of text, that should keep you from complaining. REVIEW! 


	14. Chapter 14

FASH: Sorry I didn't update for a while, I had a bit of a writer's block. Man, this story is beginning to dwindle, I think the next chapter will be the final one, oh well; it was good while it lasted right? Right?  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
It was the day after the finals of the world tournament, Jin and Tempest had gone off somewhere, but not before promising to write, and Daichi also went back to his homeland, wherever that was. The Dark Bladers, along with Jess, had already left, the All Stars, along with Stacy departed, as well as the Demolition Boys and Mel, and the White Tigers and Julia were also gone, that left Kai, Tyson, Amethyst, Mary Sue and the Majestics. They were currently all in Tyson's dojo, and were absolutely bored, well, Johnny and Enrique could think of many things they could do to numb the boredom, but one glare from Robert made them rethink their strategy. Oliver and Mary Sue were just staring dreamily at each other through lowered eyelashes and would blush for no reason at all. Tyson and Kai were just sitting next to each other, seemingly basking in each other's presence. Robert and Amethyst, well, were Robert and Amethyst, meaning they were just bored, but where Robert just closed his eyes and thought about strategizing, Amethyst sighed, every five seconds, on the dot. Robert concentrated on counting the sighs and realized if he kept track, he could find out how much time had went by. It had been five minutes 5x60x5=1500 sighs, and it was beginning to annoy everyone, other than Amethyst of course.  
  
"Would you shut up?" Johnny yelled. 'Blasted woman!'  
  
"I didn't say anything." Amethyst said sluggishly, too little movement made her lazy.  
  
"I know! Let's play truth or dare!" Mary Sue practically squealed and Oliver immediately nodded.  
  
The others groaned, not exactly wanting to play what they considered a rather girly game, but the Majestics were still going to be in Japan till tomorrow, so they might as well do something to stop the cabin fever that seemed to be driving them mad.  
  
When the others nodded, a bit reluctantly, Mary Sue squealed again. "Me first." She said and she turned to Enrique, who suddenly didn't feel too good. "Enrique, truth or dare?" And Enrique, not wanting to die a horrible death, answered truth.  
  
"Are you a virgin?" Enrique scoffed. "No." He grinned at Johnny, who smirked back, Mary Sue blushed very brightly, apparently she didn't think he would answer yes.  
  
"Johnny, truth or dare?" Enrique asked. Johnny, not really expecting something bad from his boyfriend answered dare.  
  
"Pull down your pants and walk around like a chicken." Enrique said, grinning ear to ear. The expression on Johnny's face was priceless! Everyone in the room, especially Kai, laughed at Johnny's expense as he did the dare.  
  
"Hiwatari, truth or dare." Kai looked at Johnny coolly, it didn't take a genius to figure out Johnny wanted to embarrass Kai in a horrible, inhumane way, so he answered truth. Of course with Johnny's not so high opinion of Kai and think the slate haired boy was a coward, he asked a very personal question.  
  
"snicker snicker When was the last time chuckle chuckle you got laid? Maniacal laughter  
  
Kai looked at Johnny, who was laughing evilly as if he had just gotten a hold of the one ring, and swiftly answered. "Yesterday." Beside him Tyson blushed and Amethyst's eyes snapped open and she looked from Tyson, to Kai, to Tyson again. Mary Sue was beet red, Oliver, surprisingly, looked amused, Enrique was chuckling to himself, and Robert raised his eyebrows.  
  
Kai was now smirking ever so subtly, and he gazed around the small group, eyes landing on Oliver, who met his gaze full on. "Truth or dare." Oliver, feeling daring, chose dare.  
  
"I dare you to go with Mary Sue to a closet, you don't have to do anything in that small, dark closet that is every so much like an elevator." Kai grinned at Oliver and Mary Sue's expressions, but Oliver complied and Mary Sue followed behind him obediently to the closet.  
  
"Um. Do you think their going to do anything in there? And when are they supposed to come out?" Amethyst asked, a blush staining her tanned cheeks.  
  
"It's all up to them." Kai said with a smirk, obviously proud of what he had done.  
  
"How wonderful, how starts now?" Tyson asked, everyone looked in his direction. "Okay, I'll start. Amethyst, truth or dare?" He asked, Amethyst slowly replied dare, it wasn't like she cared.  
  
"I dare you to..." He carefully considered his options, he scanned the room and his eyes landed on Robert. 'Ah hah!' "Give Robert a lap dance!" Amethyst and Robert stared at him, blushes covering their faces. "WHAT?" The screamed in unison, Enrique and Johnny were howling with laughter and even Kai was chuckling. "Don't make me repeat it." Tyson said grinning ear to ear. Amethyst threw him a glare that promised death, but complied. "Where's that video camera when we need it?" Enrique whispered to Johnny who shrugged.  
  
After the..... interesting display, Oliver and Mary Sue finally came out of the closet, they both looked a little frazzled, their hair was mussed, and they were both flushed and panting. No one commented on that, not only did they not want to, but they had the feeling that Mary Sue and Oliver would violently lash out if they were provoked.  
  
"Okay then. Who to get, who to get?" Amethyst tapped her chin thoughtfully and scanning the room, blush still on her face, making Oliver and Mary Sue wonder what exactly had been going on when they were doing...... stuff in the closet.  
  
"Enrique, truth or dare?" Amethyst asked the blonde who seemed thoughtful for a moment, before answering truth, Amethyst pouted and muttered. "You're no fun." Under her breath.  
  
"Are you Bi?" She asked, and Enrique, rather unchastely nodded.  
  
And so the game went on, sometime the people had to do possibly the most embarrassing things on earth, and other times they seemed so unaffected it was like you just asked them what 22 equals.  
  
The next day the Majestics and Mary Sue were leaving, Kai, Tyson and Amethyst dully walked hem to the air port, Amethyst and Robert holding hands the whole way there.  
  
As they waited Robert handed Amethyst a folded piece of paper. "In case you want to... contact me." Robert said, Amethyst smiled, it was like a proper way to say call me. 'Only Robert would say something like that, he's so cool.'  
  
When the five left Amethyst had tears in her eyes, they didn't fall, but they made her eyes shine with an almost inner luminance. She lovingly opened the paper Robert had given her.  
  
My cell phone number is 902-775-8526. My e-mail address is GriffolyonTheGreathotmail.com  
  
Amethyst smiled and tucked it into her pocket.  
  
FASH: Hello, it's short, I'll give you that, but I have some writers block thing going on here, next chapter is more than likely going to be the last. Review while you can! - . o 


	15. Chapter 15

FASH: Hello, last chapter here, thank you reviews, you guys are so great. Cries Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this last installment of Tyson's Hidden Past.  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
IMPORTANT NOTICE: This is taking place SIX years after the last chapter!  
  
Tyson and Kai were waiting at the airport for their friends, Tyson couldn't wait to see everyone again, he was practically jumping around, and Kai had to restrain Tyson from going ballistic when. "Flight 723 has landed and is now being unloaded at terminal 17." Blasted out over the loud speakers.  
  
"You'll see them in a few minutes; don't start running to the terminal now." Kai said ever so calmly, the twenty one year old, who was still very immature by many standards, blew Kai a raspberry. Kai rolled his eyes at Tyson's lack of maturity and calmly strode forward to terminal 17, Tyson quickly following, hardly containing his excitement at what was to come.  
  
They watched as from down the hall their friends came closer, the All Stars, White Tigers, oh hell, all of the world beyblade teams, and then there was Amethyst and her friends. Tyson, not being able to hold in the sheer excitement, ran over and gave Amethyst a big hug, and she returned at. "Wow, you've grown up, we're both twenty one!" Amethyst said happily as she pulled back and looked over her friend.  
  
Amethyst had grown taller over the years and had cut her hair, and she was now the six years and running girlfriend of Robert. Tyson peered over her head, she was still shorter than him, and saw Robert coming forward at a more reasonable pace. He smiled gently at Amethyst and turned to Tyson and Kai giving them a small nod of acknowledgment.  
  
Mary Sue and Oliver were walking hand in hand, the two lovers had been married for one year and it appeared that their happiness could last forever, the city of love did influence people after all, and when you are romantically influencing an already romantic and romance obsessed person, love jut seems so near.  
  
Jessica and Sanquinex were walking together; it seemed that she was a wonderful companion for Sanquinex. With her overprotective and mother hen like nature, she could easily show the Dark Bladers the caring and kindness that they did not have before, that, and she threatened any person who made fun of them, and she was very threatening when he was angry.  
  
Melanie and Bryan were walking side by side, an uncharacteristic smile on both their faces, but of course, when out of possibly the whole world there is one person who understands you, and you are in a relationship with that person, why would you smile? Even if a bunch of scientist supposedly made it so you could only feel anger and hate. They had been an official couple for around three years now, and no one who knew them had ever seen either as happy as they were with the other.  
  
Julia and Kevin had gotten taller; they were both ecstatic after their growth spurts, now they were as tall, if not taller, than their friends. Two years ago, on Christmas Day, Julia's favorite day of the year, Kevin had proposed, Julia had of course said yes and now they were a happily married couple, a very cute happily married couple. They were whispering in each other's ears at the current moment, Julia blushed heavily after one comment, so no one asked what exactly it was that they were talking about.  
  
Stacy and Michael walked over to the group, both dressed up in sporty garb; it seemed that there was still nothing that quenched their thirst quite as much as sports. They had gotten married as soon as they were eighteen and their love ways still going strong, probably due to the fact that they had so much in common, who ever said opposites repel defiantly were not talking about humans.  
  
Tala and Spencer walked at their own, slow, calm, boring pace, small smirks on their faces that were capable of creeping a stranger out, hell, those smirks could probably give an old person a heart attack and then they'd start screaming about demon children. Good thing that the others knew that that was the way they were.  
  
Lee and Mariah were walking forward hand in hand, Mariah giggling and whapping Lee over the head gently. The two hadn't changed too much, except the fact that Mariah's hair had gotten a lot longer and was now in a braid that reached mid thigh, Lee, on the other hand, still had the same hair style and length, just the way Mariah liked it.  
  
Max and Rei were, as always, or ever since their relationship had gone public at last, pawing at each other, of course, it looked more like they were trying to molest each other, but hey, why try and correct two overly hormonal guys who weren't miners anymore. The people around the two vaguely wondered what Judy would do if she saw her son doing intimate acts such as they ones he was doing right now.  
  
Johnny and Enrique were following Max and Rei's lead, of course they were getting much to intimate, you'd think they would be so hormonal, but no, they just couldn't get enough of each other. Those whose minds had not been corrupted before surly were now after Enrique and Johnny muttered something about going to the washroom and quickly running to the nearest one. Merely five seconds after they had entered everyone how had been there before quickly ran out with blushes staining their faces.  
  
Kenny, who had come a bit later because his mom had made him help out his father at the restaurant quickly ran forward and searched the crowd, he had grown much taller, much much taller, he was now the same height as Kai, and he had gotten his hair cut and put away his glasses for good, wearing contacts instead, and now his beautiful sapphire eyes that would make any girl swoon were now visible to the world. Kenny quickly spotted who he was looking for, Emily! He quickly jogged over and scooped her up in his arms, Emily protesting greatly because she was, after all wearing her tennis skirt. Emily too had gone from glasses to contacts, and they gave her an appeal any guy would give into, to bad she was taken.  
  
So they very large group of people started chatting anxiously on their way to Tyson's dojo, his grandfather had died a year ago, and if it wasn't for the support of Kai and Jin he wasn't sure he could have made it out of the tragedy, but now, along with teaching younger bladers the skills he had learned as a world class and world champion blader, he taught kendo to the many wanting to learn, Kai would watch from the side lines and sometimes even teach the kids some hand to hand battle tricks.  
  
"What have you two been up to lately?" Amethyst asked from her place lounging on the dojo floor, looking rather drowsy, her eyes nearly closing then snapping open before they could fully shut.  
  
"Nothing much, but I would like you all to meet someone." Tyson grinned ear to ear and even Kai gave a small smile. "Tamara, come into the dojo!" Tyson hollered, the group wondered who exactly who this Tamara person was and soon small, eager footsteps were heard, quickly moving closer.  
  
"Yes papa?" A young girl asked as she poked her head around the door and walked over to Tyson, arms open, waiting for a hug. Tyson smiled and scooped the girl up into his arms. Noticing the questioning looks he answered that was on everyone's minds. "This is our daughter Tamara, Tamara, say hi to everyone." "HI!" Tamara chirped, everyone stared for a moment before the girls all cooed in unison. "Awwwwww. How adorable." And then some of them sent looks to their boyfriends/husbands that screamed, we should have a kid! Not that any of the guys would object to making a baby.  
  
"Hey, why didn't you tell us you hade a kid? I would have visited so much sooner." Amethyst said as she cooed over the little girl who couldn't be more than four year old.  
  
"She had to get used to her surroundings, she's, like me." Tyson said, his eyes shadowed slightly, everyone knew what he meant by that and Kai gently hugged him from behind.  
  
Over the next few day Tamara had gotten attached to many of the people there, especially Amethyst, who absolutely adored the child, the last day they were in Japan, and after Tamara had gone to bed, the group decided to play a giant game of. DUN DUN DUUUN. Truth or dare.  
  
The game went a lot like last time, so Tyson was very thankful he had sent Tamara to bed, and at last it was Robert's turn. "Amethyst, truth or dare?" He crossed his fingers, praying that she would pick truth, she did. He slowly kneeled in front of her.  
  
"Will you marry me?" He asked as pulled a box with a ring in it and flipped in open, inside was a diamond ring with two small amethysts on the side.  
  
And Amethyst, of course, said yes, and they all lived happily ever after.  
  
FASH: There's the end, I love you my reviewers, please review once more for this last time. Cries THE END OF A WONDERFUL FIC!


End file.
